Betrayed
by nicotineandstories
Summary: This time Naruto was the one who left


I wish I owned Naruto, but sadly I don't

He was still the same Sasuke that Naruto remembered; strong, stubborn and handsome, so fucking handsome that it actually made him speechless and thoughtless and giddy and... dammit he wasn´t supposed to be musing about his feelings for the teme; because right at this moment, he was in a tree trunk-naruto-kusanagi´ sandwhich. And said bastard was the one holding the katana.

-"Answer the question dobe, don´t make me repeat it again"- and now, apparently, the Uchiha wanted an answer for a question he hadn´t even heard; who could really blame him though, with those midnight black eyes staring at him. So, the only thing left to do was leap out of the raven´s grasp.  
-"Usuratonkachi I asked you a fucking question, stop spacing out and answer me"- and Naruto wondered for the nth time how could Sasuke sound so uncaring and demanding at the same time´.  
But there was not much time to think because the raven was charging at him, and he needed to think of a plan or else the anbu chasing him would impale kusanagi in his chest.  
-"Uchiha we´ve been through this before, you´re not capable of completing your anbu duties and killing me"- it was amazing that Naruto´s voice sounded as cold as he wanted it to be. And, as beutiful as the Uchiha was, he was also a distraction and he did not need any kind of distraction.  
-"Naruto just tell me why did you attack the village? Why did you leave? You were the one who was so adamant about me returning to Konoha weren´t you? Where the fuck is that Naruto? The Naruto that proclaimed his nindo everywhere he went, tell me!"-.

-"Well congratulations Uchiha! That´s quite a speech you gave; the reason I attacked the village and the reason I left should be completely obvious don´t you think?"- and Naruto couldn´t help but remember the pain, the feel of the needles poking him, or the way the shurikens tore at his skin and Kyubi´s insane laugh inside his head. Why had the village betrayed him? Wasn´t he supposed to be their Rokudaime Hokage? He was the one who kept sacrifacing everthing for their sakes right? But they couldn´t accept him and, thus, the revolt had started and it had ended with Naruto in a mental ward. These memories were of ten years ago, and Naruto felt that ten years wasn´t enough time to forget the anguish that the Konoha´s betrayal had caused; that his friend´s betrayal had provoked.

-"Dobe, just come back, you were never like this, this... bitter just come back"- He had been one of them, Uchiha Sasuke had been one of the traitors, and all his previous thoughts about how handsome he was vanished into nothigness and he was left with a bitter taste in his mouth, coupled with the distinctive feeling of loneliness. Because he had to face it some day, Naruto Uzumaki had been born lonely, was raised lonely and would ultimately die a lonely death; his lover, his best friend, his everything had betrayed him not once, but twice and now he was expected to forgive and forget as he did so many years ago.

No, he wasn´t that naive anymore, he was not the same seventeen year old kid that had welcomed back his love with open arms and a ready smile. He was a thirty two year old male, carrying the burden of those years and many deaths on his shoulder, and he refused to forgive such a cruel crime commited against him. And, most of all he wanted to be left alone so he wouldn´t have to be reminded of the things he had to endure.  
-"Sasuke"-the name uttered for the first time in ten years -"don´t ask me again to go back with you to Konoha, don´t come chasing after me again because unlike you I won´t hesitate to kill you or anyone for that matter"- and then Naruto dissapeared amidst a cloud of smoke and many unsaid feelings.  
At last the Uchiha seemed to have understood that Naruto wasn´t going to go home with him that, Naruto had chosen his path and probably the village and him were the ones to blame.

Just click the review button and tell me if you liked, it hated it, just do it ok


End file.
